


The One I Love

by TheWillOfMythal



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillOfMythal/pseuds/TheWillOfMythal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maura asks Jane one of her innocent questions, she doesn't immediately realize how much the answer will affect their friendship. Rizzles of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories that I have originally posted a while ago (7/9/2015) and I have decided to also insert it here :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.
> 
> I apologize for eventual grammar errors (english is not my first language).
> 
> Jane's POV
> 
> Enjoy

"Have you ever made love to someone, Jane?"

The spoon full of milk and cereals that I was going to take in my mouth as the first bite of my dinner after a very long day at work, stopped with my hand just a few inches from my lips.

The question shouldn't have surprised me more than the other ones I heard Maura asking me over the years and when I turned my head to look at her, placing the bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of me, I saw how her head was tilted on the side, adopting that position she usually took when she was deep in thought.

That big brain of hers working to elaborate something, asking for someone else's opinion because she didn't have enough data to compare.

It was kind of entertaining actually.

And at the moment I didn't know how much that question was going to change our lives.

I smirked, unable to mask my amusement when she came out with this sort of questions.

"Well, I believe that you have met some of the persons with whom I had some kind of sexual relationship over the years, Maura..."

She took a seat on the couch beside me, facing me, resting her long creamy legs under her just before she looked at me showing something that made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion, but before I could understand what it was, she spoke again.

"I think I did, but you didn't answer my question."

I looked at the bowl of cereal in front of me letting out a sigh, knowing that I wasn't going to eat them any time soon.

Knowing that Maura was waiting for an answer I quickly replayed her question in my head and I realized that I didn't actually answered it directly.

I nodded to myself in understanding, I didn't need clarifications about what she was exactly asking, but just to be sure...

"You want to know if I had made love to my former lovers or if it was sex?"

It sounded more than a statement than a question when I said it and my eyebrows furrowed further as I heard how strange such thing sounded coming from me. I wasn't used to have these kind of conversations, and the fact that it was Maura asking me these questions, didn't make things easier.

However, at my last sentence, Maura beamed, one of those excited smiles that she gave to me and only me whenever she had occasion to explain some difficult medical science procedure, or like just in this case when she knew I understood what she was talking about at the first shot.

That beautiful full smile was kind of contagious, and for an instant I found myself lost into those bright hazel eyes as I felt forming a smaller one on my lips, until it turned into a serious expression and then into pure sadness that made me divert my gaze from her.

"Jane?"

The concern in her voice was unmistakable. I felt her shift slightly on the couch until she reached out with one hand, gently placing it on my shoulder to offer comfort for something she didn't even know, but she knew I was feeling suddenly distressed.

The touch, the heat of her hand burnt through the cotton t-shirt I was wearing, making my insides flutter at the point that I felt a slight nervousness, and shaking my core like only she was capable of.

I raised my gaze from where I was fixing my hands, clasped in front of me as I rested my elbows on my knees.

It was an easy enough question to answer, I could have avoided it knowing that Maura wasn't going to press me further, but... When I saw the concern, the affection and acceptance lying into her eyes, I knew that I wasn't going to lose her if I would have revealed to her one of the things that only few persons knew about me and that no one ever dared to talk about.

It was in my past.

Lot of things had happened in my past, things that could make anyone lose their sleep for years, but this...

This just made me build a steel barrier around my heart.

A barrier that just one person is been able to chip without even realizing it...

I kept looking at her, as if I was searching for something that could make me back away and reconsider the idea of telling her, but she remained there, open, patiently waiting for me like she always did.

I took a deep steady breath, my hands starting to shake and sweating, but I had already taken my decision.

"It happened a long time ago..." I started as if it was the beginning of a book, and seeing that I had all of Maura's attention, I continued.

"I was at the accademy, training to become a police officer. I was very young and even if in all my childhood and teenage years I had plenty of friends, when I arrived there I was more secluded, focused on what I needed to do to have the best results, so not a lot of time to develop serious friendships..."

I paused running a hand through my hair before I buried myself again in those memories that seemed the ones of another life in that moment.

"There was an exception however," A smile appeared on my lips as I thought about that encounter. "We met during a session of obstacle course and I was so taken by this person that when the whole group started running I tripped over myself and sprained my ankle on the first round."

I heard Maura laughing heartly and I chuckled shaking my head replaying the scene inside of my head.

When we both calmed down I continued.

"They helped me to the infirmary and from that moment we were practically inseparable. Class together, training together... Everything." I gestured with my hands to give her the idea.

"We were so different from one other but at the same time so similar that it's difficult to explain. But we worked together, so much in fact that from what we had, along the way our friendship became something more... Something deeper."

The corner of my mouth turned up in a tender smile and I looked up at Maura.

"And we fell in love with each other."

Maura seemed as taken by my story as a kid listening to a fairy tale and the smile she gave me back was sweet and full of encouragement to continue.

But differently from a fairy tale, I wasn't going to finish this story with an _'and they lived happily ever after'_.

An uneasy sense of nervousness pervaded me at the point that I felt my stomach turns and clench tightly.

"After we finished the accademy, we ended up being partners taking 911 calls. We mantained our relationship a secret to everyone."

The sensation in my stomach was so uncomfortable that I thought I wasn't going to be able to finish, and Maura had noticed the sudden grimace that appeared on my face.

"Jane if it is too painful for you to remember this, I understand..." She reassured me and I heard the sincerity in her voice as much as I could see it in her eyes. She caressed my arm up and down affectionately and the gesture was enough to help me to breath more easily, swallowing the sudden lump that took place in my throat.

"One night, we received a call for a shooting between rival gangs which were currently contending areas for their drug distibution..."

I felt the hand on my arm stopping the comforting movement, until it dropped slowly on the cushion of the couch. I turned to see a look of concern and anguish appear on Maura's features.

"The call was for all the units around the area but we were the first to arrive at the scene..."

I stopped, feeling my throat constricted with so many tears that it hurt, swallowing hard to push the sensation away before I looked up at Maura again.

"We did everything by the book Maura, I swear."

She didn't hesitate, she took my hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "I know you did Jane."

I nodded as flashes from that night continued to assault me.

"I heard sounds coming from the abbandoned warehouse in front of us. I was almost at the door when I heard a scream coming from behind me. I turned and I saw one of those drug dealer pointing a gun at my partner's head."

Maura gasped but I kept going, not knowing if I would have found the courage to do so if I was going to stop now.

"I was terrified. I tried to make him reason and just when he was to the point of release my partner, sirens sounded all around of other police cars that there were coming... And he snapped. He pushed my partner towards me before raising the gun."

I still remembered that sickening sound as he pulled the trigger twice.

"It all happened so fast that I didn't even have time to react. I saw my partner fall on the concrete and the next thing I knew, other officers were all around us arresting that son of a bitch while I was kneeling on the ground hoping that my partner was alright."

I took in a steady breath as more tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall as much as I refused to turn and meet the look of anguish I knew I would have found on Maura's face.

"But when I saw the massive red pool on the concrete, I knew that there was nothing I could have done..."

A single tear escaped despite my best efforts and I wiped it away angrily before it could fall.

"The bastard used bullets that penetrated the vest, and the pressure I was putting on the wound was useless, but it didn't keep me from trying. I-I had to do something..."

My voice cracked at last and my eyes fluttered shut, a second later Maura was embracing me as tightly as she could leaving me just enough space to breath.

When she released me I prepared myself for the part that didn't matter how many years had passed, it always destroyed me.

"...she died in my arms."

I didn't tell her how I saw the light slowly fading away from her blue eyes.

I didn't tell her that the last thing she said to me was that she loved me.

And I didn't tell her about the unbearable pain I felt when her heart stopped beating under my fingertips.

"Oh God, Jane... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." This time when she took me in her arms I embraced her back, until the tears stopped.

"I had no idea Jane... I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

We parted by she kept a hold on my hands and I gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay Maura... It happened a long time ago." I offered but I could see that she was still deeply emotionally shocked by my story.

"I kept asking myself if there was something I could have done. Anything. Maybe if I would have reacted faster, or payed more attention... Maybe Sarah would still be alive."

Maura's hand came up to cup my cheek urging me to look at her. "It wasn't your fault Jane."

I just nodded, sadly, defeated even after all those years.

"Yeah... I know that now. But that still doesn't make me feel better."

We remained in silence for a few more moments until Maura spoke, her voice soft and tentative.

"Do you miss her?"

I looked up, trying to find an appropriate answer.

"I think part of me will always miss her... But I have accepted what happened. I think that's something."

Another small pause as she nodded, then another tentative question.

"Was Sarah the first person you fell in love with?"

I smiled, thinking back at those good times when we were at the accademy and then rookies and I found myself nodding.

"Yes..." The smile never leaving my face as I remembered all the moments we spent together. "She was."

When Maura spoke again, her voice was so soft that I had to turn and pay extra attention at what she was saying.

"And, did you ever loved anyone else as much as you loved her?" She looked somehow nervous all of a sudden, rubbing her hand up and down her arm and diverting her gaze from mine.

_How could I tell her?_

_How could I tell to my best friend that I had waited another life but that I had finally found a person who made me as happy and feel as safe and loved as much as Sarah did?_

This time, my hand came up, cupping her cheek delicately, urging her to meet my gaze.

Hazel eyes were shining with so many emotions that left me breathless and the only words I managed to say, were barely above a whisper.

"Yes... Only one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Remember Me Season 2 Episode 10 and Melt My Heart To Stone Season 3 episode 10 
> 
> Jane's POV
> 
> Enjoy

I tried to keep her in my line of vision as I moved around the spacious living room, just to make sure she was still there and that she was finally safe.

Whenever I exited from her space or turned to go to the kitchen, I saw how she pulled herself up a bit from the couch, just enough to make sure I was still in the room with her.

Her catatonic state had passed and now she just looked scared, frightened like I never had occasion to see her.

It broke my fucking heart.

And it make me angry beyond belief as I thought about what happened just a few hours previous.

That night, for the second time in my life, I was sure I was going to lose forever the woman I loved.

I felt those same sensation, I saw the time slowing down, I felt my stomach turn with nausea and my heart cracking opened and bleeding.

And if that wasn't enough, I realized that the worst part, was how I deeply started to regret my decision of not ever telling Maura which were my true feelings for her.

The cold air of the refrigerator wasn't enough to cool down the sudden heat of anger and regret I felt pervading me not for the first time that evening.

I took two glasses of water, closing the fridge behind me a little too loudly, making Maura jump from the couch in the process.

Her eyes immediately scanning the area all around, her arms coming protectively around herself in a sort of self hug as her breath became more and more shallow.

I crossed the room reaching her side in three long strides, and with no intention of scaring her further, I decided to not touch her, not knowing how she would have reacted.

"Maura?" My voice was soft, a whisper that I was glad she heard immediately.

Her hazel eyes met mine and the fear, the vulnerability I saw in them, shattered me, piece after piece of my whole being. But I was too focused on her to pay attention at what was happening inside me, and I just tried my best to push those sensations aside.

My priority in that moment was Maura.

She was beyond tense, she was hypervigilant and aware of everything that was going on around her. That was one of the reasons because she seemed so worried when I left before even if for only a few moments.

I kept looking at her, hoping that I could have trasmitted her some of the calm I was desperately trying to feel on my own and that she needed more than me, but my look wasn't enough, so I reached out with my hand tentatively, placing it softly on her shoulder, stroking with my thumb her skin through the thin shirt she was wearing, and to my surprise, she let out a steady breath, her shoulders relaxing a bit and when she opened her eyes, I finally saw more of her, more of the Maura I knew.

"It's okay Maur... It's just me." She nodded dropping her head before I made her sit on the couch once again, handing her the glass of water.

Since we arrived at her house, she didn't say a word. For the whole ride back to her place she continued just to hold on my hand as I drove, occasionally turning to see if she was starting to recover and each time, I always found her meeting my gaze, a look that I couldn't quite place but that seemed like gratefulness, mixed with something else.

I watched as she took a sip of water, she had to use both of her hands because they were still slightly shaking, and when she finished I took the glass placing it on the coffee table in front of us.

Her gaze remained fixed in front of her until I decided to take a seat beside her, not too close but not too distant either, a distance that said _'when you are ready, I'm here for you'._

And fortunately, just after a few more moments, she blinked, turning her head to look at me, but what I wasn't expecting to see, were the new tears that were forming on those usually soft and kind hazel eyes.

Only this time, they didn't show fear...

"You saved me, Jane."

For her realization. But not surprise.

For me anger. And shame.

I dropped my head tightening the muscles on my jaw, clenching my hands into fists.

The image that kept appearing in my head was always the same, Maura crying, begging as that monster held a knife against her throat. Her eyes searching mine, holding my gaze for all the time...

My stomach turned again and I was sure that I wasn't going to resist at the urge this time, but suddenly, a warm, soft and comforting hand rested on my exposed arm, and I found myself closing my eyes at the sensation as my body started to relax, slowly, the anger inside me fading away but not completely.

I opened my eyes again and I saw that Maura had shifted to stay closer to me, her other hand resting on my knee and when I met her gaze, it was my turn to feel the tears swelling up.

"I was so scared, so terrified to arrive too late Maura. I-I... I don't know what I would have done if..." But my voice trailed off, unable to finish as my voice became raspier with thick tears, constricting my throat at the point I thought I couldn't breath anymore.

Somehow the parts had inverted, and to my surprise, suddenly I was the one that needed comfort.

"I'm here, Jane. I'm here just because of you. You arrived just in time... As always."

The last part was barely audible but I caught it anyway, and that made me think even harder.

It made me think about all the times I saw her in danger during the years, how many persons had treathened her, pointed a gun at her... I remembered when Hoyt captured the both of us.

I wasn't concerned about me, I was nothing, just a broken person and a bad tempered Detective.

But Maura...

I raised my gaze to look at the light of comfort and acceptance I knew I would have found in her eyes... And there it was.

I don't think I would have fought so hard to stay alive if it wasn't for her.

To save her, and keep her safe.

And that night, as that serial killer was keeping her hostage like I had swore a long time ago was never going to happen again, I knew that I had failed her. My head dropped in defeat.

"Don't."

At that secure, almost harsh comand, my head snapped up, the look Maura was giving me spoke louder than any word.

She knew that I was blaming myself.

She had immediately recognized the signs all over my face, in my posture, in how frantically I was rubbing the scars on my hands.

But this time, I couldn't hold back the reason for my behavior.

"I can't keep doing this..." I whispered to myself. A statement, a reminder that I needed to do what I had always dreaded, but after that night, the thought of not doing it, made me feel worst.

The only thought of doing so, was terrifying. My entire being shaking with fear of losing the most precious thing that ever happened to me.

I raised from the couch on my visibly slightly trembling legs, starting to pace in front of it to find the courage, running a hand through my hair to try and collect my thoughts, but when I looked again at Maura, who was wearing an expression of pure concern and confusion, I knew that there weren't appropriate words for this kind of speech, but the ones I felt beating in my heart... The ones engraved in my soul.

_And for once, I was going to use them._

_Because they were the only ones that Maura deserved._

"Jane?" She tried to get my attention as she stood, her voice tentative and the concern in her eyes wasn't lost on me.

I swallowed.

A deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you, Maura."

That part was simple, but what I was going to say next, was probably going to be the most important and life changing thing I would ever said.

She nodded, taking my hands in hers. I took a seat on the coffee table and she on the couch so we could face each other.

"During the years, ever since I lost Sarah, I tried to find a reason, a way to keep going without holding on the past... But I couldn't." I paused, the sensation in my throat returning with a vengeance the more I approciated the real subject of my speech.

"For a long time I blamed myself for what had happened to her, for not being able to protect her, for having disappointed her-"

"Jane-"

"Please, Maura..." My voice cracking a bit because I knew she wanted to stop me from those dark thought I was confessing her, but I needed to tell her what I was feeling.

"Please, let me finish this."

I waited until she nodded, reluctantly, conflict written all over her face.

"...I knew I couldn't forget her, nor the deep sentiment we shared and felt for each other, and that is why, after a long time, when I started dating again, I deliberately choose to have relationships with people whom I knew I could have never fallen in love with."

Slowly, Maura diverted her gaze briefly from mine, her brows furrowed in thought, but I knew she was listening, so I continued.

"That worked for a while, until I met someone who made me feel something else beside the constant pain that kept hunting me. Someone who managed to wake up all those emotions I thought I would have never felt again in my life."

I took in a shaky breath, my heart already beating furiously and my hands trembling in my lap as I refused to look at her in the most delicate moment.

"I have lost the woman I loved, Maura. I don't think I can survive if that happens again. But what I know for sure now, is that I would regret it forever if I wouldn't at least have tried to tell how I feel in case something should happens to me..."

I closed my eyes for the last crucial words, and a tear escaped.

"...or to you."

A heartbeat passed.

Her eyes widening in realization, her lips parting to take in a sip of air.

"The last person I've told, died while I was holding her, but I can't keep this inside me anymore. Not after tonight, not after having almost lost you."

Two glistening lines were now running on her cheeks, her eyes shining with so many breathtaking emotions, but only two gave me the strength to finish.

_The spark of hope._

"Because you,"

_And the burning flame of love._

"Are the one I love, Maura Isles."

And then, the best answer I could have ever hoped for.

A kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of this little story :) I hope you liked it.
> 
> I have also changed the rating to M just to be safe.
> 
> Jane's POV
> 
> Enjoy

If I knew what kissing Maura Isles was going to be like, I would have prepared myself, even if nothing could ever prepare you for such experience.

Unreal.

That's the first word that came up to me, the only one that managed to emerge from my obfuscated mind as electricity started running through my body in the instant her lips claimed mine.

I couldn't comprehend half of what was happening to me. It was as if I was brought into a dimension so complex and unique that consumed my entire being, feeding my soul, swimming with every cell of blood in my veins, pumped constantly by the muscle inside of my chest that started beating again for the first time after a very long time.

I wanted to laugh.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to cry.

And then, I understood what people meant with being so happy that you could die.

It was the kind of death that held not pain or sorrow, but the thought was moved by the knowledge that you had just met the true, real meaning of life itself, and that nothing could ever compare to anything else, nothing could ever had the same meaning after such a moment. Even if it was going to last just for a heartbeat.

There was not coming back.

I found myself immersed, and drowning into those sensations, something I don't think in a lifetime I could ever find the words to describe as our lips moved, slowly, savoring every second, even if time had stopped to exist.

_Unreal._

But the softness of her lips against mine, the heat of her hand on my neck, the warmth or her breath against my cheek and the wetness of her tears mixing with mine on my skin, made me realize that there was nothing more real than this.

I felt like I couldn't breathe even if her intoxicating scent was constantly filling my nostrils.

Our lips parted together, in synchronism, searching more heat, more intimacy, tentatively at first but when out tongues met, neither of us could hold back, and the strangled moan that was begging to leave our throats from the moment we surrendered and stopped fighting was finally freed.

I should have know a long time ago that one day I would have surrendered to her, to the love I felt for her, but never, I would have immagined that Maura Isles, the most beautiful and selfless person I've ever met, was going to show me how much I meant for her with a kiss so deep and full of sentiment that left me drained, breathless and at the same time so full of love and joy that I thought I was going to explode in a ray of light.

When we parted, reluctantly, holding into each other not with fear or anguish but with a new sense of realization and hope, our gaze met.

Hazel eyes glistening, shining with joy, relief and so many other feelings that left me breathless, only managing a few sips of air as new tears formed on my own eyes.

"I love you, Jane. I've loved you for such a long time." Her voice soft, a delicate caress on my ears, smooth and sweet as honey even if it cracked with emotions, but that just made it feel more real and authentic.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She half demanded, half begged, stroking my cheek with her thumb, wiping away the salty tears as her brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and concern.

Deep husky words left my lips as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, my eyes fixed on hers, on my everything, on my life.

"I was scared. Couldn't bear living if something would have happened to you, Maura."

She knelt in front of me, taking my face in her hands, kissing me deeply another time before planting slow, soft kisses all over my cheeks, nose, lips, as she whispered. 

"I'm here, Jane. I'm not going anywhere."

Maybe it was the light in her eyes, the reassurance in her voice or the comfort of her touch, but in that moment as I looked at her, my body still tingling from all those sensations that kept running inside me, I couldn't not believe her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for not having the courage to say that a long time ago, for having deluded myself that a life without Maura, without the woman that I loved, was worth living despite my pain.

She kissed me another time, so softly that her lips just caressed mine in a ghost of a kiss, my nose brushed against the delicate skin of her cheek and just when I parted my lips slightly to take in some of the air we were sharing in that intimate moment, she spoke, answering me, taking my hands in hers and looking at me with a new light in her eyes.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. Just let me show you how much I love you, Jane."

She stood, our hands still joined and I followed her.

When we reached her bedroom, my heart was already beating furiously inside of my chest, but when she walked backwards towards the bed, stopping just when the back of her knees touched the soft surface, I was sure she could feel how my hands were trembling in hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Maura?" I asked, willing myself to breathe and compose myself, showing a confidence that I didn't know I was able to in a life changing moment like this.

My hand came up to stroke her cheek, transfixed by the light of trust and love I could see in her eyes, hoping that she could see the same in mine, leaving myself open and exposed for her to see everything I was feeling for her.

And once she saw them all, her expression did change, offering me the same comfort, trust and sentiment of before as she answered me.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

And that was all I needed.

We leaned in together and I couldn't resist the urge to pass my fingers through her hair to bring her closer to me as my other hand pulled her delicately from her waist.

Clothes were easily discarded, leaving her creamy skin exposed constrasting so deliciously against mine, a few shades darker than hers. She layed on the bed pulling me on top of her, and the feeling of her naked body against mine was so intense and consuming that forced me to break the kiss in a sudden, desperate need of air.

Neither of the two held anything back.

There was no hesitation. Our touch was always gentle, accurate, our hands roamed on each other body as if they were created specifically for this moment. Not for hold a gun or a scalpel, but for explore a territory, an incredible expase of flesh where every curve was easily discovered and mapped.

I couldn't have enough of the small sounds escaping from her lips when I gently sucked on the pulse point of her throat. Deep moans, followed by hands roaming on my back and by long toned legs wrapping around my waist as she searched more contact against her core.

And at that point, I couldn't resist anymore.

My hand went lower and lower, running through her flat stomach, and reaching the small patch of hair, right before I encountered silky wet heat. I shivered pleasurably at the warmth I felt on my fingertips and that shiver instensified beyond compare when I also felt her hand reaching my center.

We kissed, deeply, slowly, falling in the same rhythm with our hands as we brought pleasure to each other in the most intimate way, and when we couldn't resist anymore, we reached the apex together, screaming each other names as we convulsed in ecstasy, discovering a level of pleasure that neither of the two had ever experienced before.

But it wasn't quite enough, our bodies demanded more, as much as our souls were.

I kissed every inch of her skin, feeling the muscles of her thighs flex under my touch as I tasted her true essence on my tongue, a taste so unique and sweet.

She climaxed with my lips wrapped around her and when I made my way up to her she cupped my face, tasting herself on my mouth before she reversed our position, kissing every inch of my body until she arrived at my center, bringing me a pleasure so intense that took my breath away.

Her kisses extended the aftershock running through my body until I recovered, breathing more easily and taking her in my arms so that I could fell her pressed tightly against me as we looked right into the soul of the other, drinking in all the sentiment we found there.

She leaned forward, kissing me softly before she whispered against my lips, her breath a delicate caress on my cheek.

"Now I know."

She looked me, smiling so lovingly that was distracting me and it took me a second to register what she had said, suddenly wondering why she had said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows furrowing with confusion and a bit of worry, but her comforting touch made me relax immediately, right before she explained.

"Now I know what making love is supposed to feel like." A small tear ran down her cheek, and then I was the one claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

There was so much more that needed to be said between us, but the more important thing was finally out, and when exhaustion eventually took our bodies, I just felt blissfully content as we slowly fell asleep in each other arms.

And it felt like coming home.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
